The disclosure relates to a cell analyzer and a cell analyzing method. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a cell analyzer and a cell analyzing method for analyzing cells in a body fluid such as a cerebrospinal fluid and a coelomic fluid.
Analysis of a body fluid of a patient has heretofore been conducted to diagnose a disease. For example, US2008/0187951A discloses a blood cell analyzer and a body fluid analyzing method for obtaining information on white blood cells in blood. In the method described in US2008/0187951A, white blood cells in a body fluid are analyzed separately from non-target particles such as macrophages, mesothelial cells, and tumor cells, which are particles other than the white blood cells. In a scattergram with side fluorescence intensity as the vertical axis and side scattered light intensity as the horizontal axis, a region where the white blood cells are to appear is set to a region excluding a high fluorescence intensity region where the non-target particles are present, and excluding a low fluorescence intensity region where red blood cell ghosts generated by hemolysis are distributed.